


I Never Knew The Meaning of Christmas

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is being a pain to Steve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, First Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sweet Steve Rogers, Sweet Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well Sort of..., just a tiny bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: A look at Steve and Tony's first Christmas together.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 32
Kudos: 183





	1. Home This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I had to split it up in 3 chapters, it just made more sense. All 3 are being uploaded tonight, just be patient ;) Hope you enjoy it!!

_December 22, 7:48am_

“H'llo?”

“Shit, did I wake you? I’m sorry sweetheart, go back to sleep.”

“Tony? What time is it?”

“It should be almost 8 in New York. You’re usually up by now, I didn't think I’d wake you.”

“It's fine, I just didn’t sleep well. You made it ok?”

“Yup, in the car on the way to the office now.”

“Make sure you sleep at some point. And eat!”

“Yes mom. Don't worry, Pepper has food organized and being sent to the whole team here, so I have no excuse. Sleep… well, I’ll do my best.”

“It's all I ask. Miss you already.”

“Miss you too. I'll call you tonight.”

***

_December 22, 10:36pm_

“Hey! Sorry I missed your call earlier, was in the shower.”

“Mmm... Note to self, add video phone in the shower.”

“I’m surprised there isn’t one in there already. How did the day go?”

“Well, I had to fire someone 3 days before Christmas, we lost a few million dollars cause of the production line changes we'll need to implement, and a bunch of people had to spend their Sunday before Christmas at the office. About as well as can be expected. Wish you were here right now.”

“Sounds like a rough day, I’m sorry hun.”

“What are you up to?”

“I am currently snuggling your pillow on your bed, wishing you were here too.”

“Bed sounds good right about now. How was your day?”

“Was ok. Did some painting, helped Bucky with some house stuff. Went to that Christmas market with Nat. Pretty sure there were paparazzi there, expect pictures of that soon.”

“Pretty sure I saw a sign for a Christmas market on the beach. Next year we should spend a week here before the holidays. Would be nice.”

“That could be fun.”

“Hold on one second, sweetheart... Babe, I gotta go, call me when you get up?”

“No no, you call me. Makes more sense with the time change. And, go to bed, Tony.”

“Soon. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

***

_December 23, 8:34am_

“Good morning, love.”

“Happy I didn't wake you up today. Morning gorgeous.”

“Please tell me you slept?”

“I did! Got a solid 6 hours in. Proud of me?”

“I’m impressed! Are you at the office?”

“Not yet. Just woke up, making shitty hotel room coffee. Wish you were making me coffee instead.”

“I made way too much coffee this morning, was on autopilot after I came back from the gym. I’ll be jittery today.”

“Saw those pics of you and your new girlfriend, by the way. How dare you move on so fast after I go on one business trip?”

“Sorry, I am too needy to be able to survive alone for a day, obviously.”

“Looks like you guys had fun, though. I like seeing you so happy.”

“I was talking about you most of the time, that's why. I miss you.”

“Me too. So much. Hey! If everything goes well, I should be able to fly home tonight.”

“Keeping everything crossed for that to happen. I hate to cut this short, but I have to head out soon.”

“That's ok. Got fun plans?”

“You could say that, yeah.”

“I can hear you grinning through the phone. What are you up to?”

“It's a surprise. Talk to you later, love you!”

“Me too darling.”

***

_December 23, 11:07pm_

“Please tell me you didn’t call sooner cause you’re on your way to the airport?”

“Not quite. Had a few little setbacks, still working out a couple minor things. And we need to test it one last time tomorrow morning, then I’m out of here. I’ve already told them, noon is my max. It's going to work, I know it. Just need to have it on the record officially. I’ll be home tomorrow night sweetheart.”

“You and Happy did see -"

“Yes, we are aware that mother nature wants to throw a wrench in our plans. We figure the timing should work out and we'll miss the worse of it. Has it started snowing yet?”

“Yeah, it started a couple of hours ago. I just worry the airports will be a shit show with the delays.”

“Joys of a private plane, it shouldn't affect things too much. Happy has already talked to folks at all 3 airports around New York, they will take care of us. Everything will be ok, Steve. I promised I’d be home for Christmas. Not gonna break that promise.”

“Okay. Call me before you leave?”

“Absolutely. We're heading out for dinner - I'm taking everyone out as a thank you. I’ll see you in less than 24 hours, gorgeous.”

***

_Christmas Eve, 1:17pm_

“Hey Baby! I'm on my way to the airport, everything works, everything is fine. I’m on my way home, my love.”

“That is great news, fuck I miss you right now!”

“I miss you too, babe. What's that sound?”

“Huh? Oh, um, just out at the mall with Sam and Bucky. Bit of last minute shopping.”

“Doesn't sound like the mall…”

“Just get your ass home, Tony.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”


	2. Love is Christmas

_Christmas Eve, 9pm_

“They should have been here by now, Nat. What if something happened?” Steve was pacing the living room, trying not to fiddle with the small box in his pocket.

“Steve, sit down. I’m sure everything is ok. You're making me dizzy.” Natasha tried to keep her voice soft, but even she had to admit Stark should have been home by now. “We can order food if you want?”

“I’m not hungry.” Steve sat down next to Natasha and ran his hand over his face. “Should I call maybe?”

“Are you nervous?” The redhead put a hand on Steve's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m scared shitless right now,” Steve admitted, a tense laugh escaping him. “What if he says no?”

“Really? You’re worried about that?”

“Well, he did say I was right, and he was glad we didn’t get married in Vegas. What if he realized-?”

“I’m not even going to let you finish that sentence. We both know he didn’t change his mind. He is crazy about you Steve.” She reached a delicate hand up to cup his face, rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone. She smiled at him sweetly. “Steve this -" she was interrupted by a text from Bucky asking to call her immediately. “Hold on, one sec. Just need to make a call.”

At the same time, Steve's phone rang.

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve answered. “Where are you?” He tried to keep his voice as normal as he could, but it sounded off even to him.

“Hi baby! I’m on my way. Although Happy was just saying there's apparently horrible traffic and we have to detour a bit, so might take a bit longer than usual. I don't even know where we are. Are we in Brooklyn?”

“It's okay. I’m just happy to hear your voice right now. I love you.”

“And I love you. Whatcha doing?”

“Oh, nothing. Just chilling, waiting for you.”

“Chilling? Are you okay?” Tony asked with a laugh.

“I’m fine. I just really miss you. Look, I gotta go, but get home soon ok?”

“Hopefully we are done touring Brooklyn soon, and we bypass this traffic. Happy, how much longer?” Steve heard Tony ask, the blond biting his lip trying to contain a laugh. “Any minute?! How is that possible! I’ll be home soon, sweetheart.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Steve hung up and found Nat staring at him. “He should be here soon; I’ll go wait outside.”

“Maybe you should lose the blazer. I mean, I get that you want to look nice and all, but it’ll be a dead giveaway that something is going on.” Natasha suggested as she started tugging the jacket off Steve's shoulders as soon as he stood up.

“Um, ok… I guess that makes sense?” Steve was too stunned to argue, so he let her take it. “I’ll just wear my wool jacket I guess; it is cold and all.”

“That is a fantastic idea! The navy really brings out your eyes too,” she threw the blazer on the couch and pushed Steve towards the entrance door, flinging his coat at him and all but kicking him out of his own house. “You got this; it'll go great!” she called out before slamming the door shut behind him.

“What in the world was that about?” Steve muttered to himself, putting on his coat as he looked up the street. He tried desperately to remember what he had wanted to say, cursing himself for not writing it down. His phone chimed with a text, which he saw was from Bucky.

**_JBB:_ ** _Are you really sure today is a good day? Why not wait until New Years? Start the New Year fresh kinda thing? That might be a better idea._

What was Bucky going on about. Just this afternoon at the store he was the one who convinced Steve to do it tonight instead of waiting for tomorrow morning, like Steve originally planned. He sent back a quick reply, asking what he meant, when he spotted headlights turning on their street. The butterflies were back in full force, and Steve had to remind himself to breathe.

Happy got out of the SUV, heading straight for Tony's door as the brunette slipped out of the backseat. The driver gave a nod Steve's way, and a broad smile, before slipping back into the car.

“Steve? What's going on? Why are we here?” Tony asked. Steve smiled as he made his way down the stairs of their front balcony. He reached for Tony's face as soon as he was close enough, and pulled him in for a kiss filled with so much love that Steve was almost in tears. When they finally had to stop to catch their breaths, Steve didn't let go of his face, his hands still at the back of his head, pulling him in and pressing their foreheads together. “I am loving this welcome, but seriously, what's going on?”

“I am so in love with you,” Steve blurted out, closing his eyes, breathing in Tony. “I couldn’t imagine not doing this here.”

“Steve, you’re not making sense… Jill said the house wouldn’t be ready until next week.” Tony looked up at the house, then back at Steve.

“I asked her to tell you that. I was here all-day Sunday and Monday to help where I could, so the house would be ready today. When I said I was painting and helping Bucky? I was here. I did paint one of the bedrooms, so not all a lie.” Steve couldn't contain his smile. He kissed Tony again, a quick and sweet brush of their lips this time. His hands slipped down the brunette's arms, grabbing hold of his hands, hoping his own wouldn’t start shaking. “I’m sorry I made Jill lie to you this morning. I just wanted you to come home, well _home_. To _our_ home. Sweetheart, I -"

“Hey guys! How's it going?”

“Bucky, what the heck? Thought you were coming over later?” Steve shot him a death glare. This was absolutely not part of their plan.

“Nat called and said she was here already, so figured I’d come early.” Bucky was panting, trying to catch his breath. What was he doing?! “Happy with your surprise, Tony? Not sure if Steve told you yet, Nat and I came to help. Figured it was the least we could do to thank you for the trip and all.”

“I didn’t get to that part yet, no. Had something else -" Steve was trying so hard not to punch Bucky, when he interrupted him yet again.

“Happy, open the trunk.” Bucky knocked on the driver's window and gestured to the trunk. “I’ll grab your stuff, go on in and start checking the place out. It looks truly amazing.” Bucky was saying as he walked towards the back of the truck.

“Steve, what's going on?” Tony implored once again.

“Give me a minute, ok? Can you wait by the door, I just need to talk to Bucky.” Steve let go of his hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead before making his way to Buck, who was about to open the tailgate. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he hissed as quietly as he could to his best friend.

“I’m sorry, did you get my text?” Bucky looked genuinely apologetic as he spoke. His hand was on the button to release the trunk, but Steve held it closed.

“I chose to ignore it. What happened? You were the one insisting today was the perfect time to do this. I’ve been psyching myself out for hours!”

“I’m sorry Stevie, seriously. I was just thinking about it and he just got home, he’s probably exhausted and just wants a quiet night in with you. It sounds like he had a long couple of days from what you were saying, and then you get to show him the house which is a lot to take in. I dunno, just started thinking maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Tomorrow morning does sound real romantic, or like I said, wait until January 1st?”

“Screw this, I’m doing it. I am not waiting. I appreciate the concern, but I’m done waiting, Buck. And I swear you are this close to being demoted from best man.” He turned on his heels, letting Bucky get the bag. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he smiled at Tony, all the nervousness and worry melting away as brown eyes settled on him. “God you're beautiful, Tony.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Tony quirked up an eyebrow and smirked.

Steve started up the stairs, reaching in his pocket and… finding nothing. He patted down both sides of his jacket in a panic, until he remembered he had changed into his winter coat, and the ring was still safely tucked in the Ralph Lauren blazer on the couch. He closed his eyes, starting to think maybe tomorrow morning would be a better time after all. He finished his short stride up the stairs and let his hands rest at Tony's waist

“Tony, I’m sorry for keeping you waiting outside this whole time. Like I was saying before, I wanted you to come back to our home because I couldn’t stand to not be here for Christmas. I love the penthouse, don’t get me wrong, but this… this is _ours_. And I wanted to go to bed with you here tonight and wake up here, with you, on Christmas morning. Now, how about we go in and I show you around?”

“That was a whole lot of effort just to tell me you wanted us to have Christmas here,” Tony chuckled, as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Steve questioningly. “I like this though. Thank you, for going through all this trouble for me. I love you tons, babe.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Come on, let’s go inside.” Steve grabbed his hand and lead the way inside the house, still in awe himself of how much it felt so familiar, and new all at once. Watching Tony take in the space for the first time was worth its weight in gold, and Steve relished it.

They took off their boots and jackets and headed towards the new portion of the house, on the left of the main entrance, Tony spinning about slowly in the middle of the room. Steve joined him, wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing the side of his face as the brunette stopped to examine the details.

“There’s a Christmas tree! Steve, this is… this is perfect!” Tony's voice was heavy with emotion. He let himself sink back into Steve's hold, and brought his hands to rest on Steve's arms.

“You have a desk up here, in case you want to work. I have a small area to paint here too. And then we moved the TV to this side since the space made more sense for a living room, and we still have the old one as a more casual sitting or reading area. It's not too busy, and can easily adapt to whatever we need it to become…” Steve let the statement hang, morphing into whatever it meant to Tony, as he himself imagined Lego blocks and cars and dolls strewn about the room. “The stairs lead down to your new workshop. There is nothing there yet, Jill said you were waiting for that stuff to come in still. Stairs to the second floor on both sides of the house, so we can get there quickly no matter where we are. And you were right, Jill loves Christmas and insisted we needed a tree. She even got us new stockings.” He gave Tony a small squeeze and kissed his neck before releasing him and grabbing his hand. He turned to look at him as he pulled him towards the kitchen, pointing out the new bathroom on the main floor along the way. His smile softened as Tony took in the familiar space, with just a few minor upgrades.

“I still remember the first time I saw you in this kitchen, heck the first time I walked in here period. It was so perfect, and welcoming. I'm happy we kept it as is,” Tony leaned into Steve and brought their lips together.

“Gotta say, I do love the appliance upgrades.” Steve grinned down at Tony. He didn’t know his boyfriend had asked for all the appliances to be upgraded to pieces Steve had covered when he originally bought his house, all high end and sleek. Steve had gasped, and maybe held back a squeal, when he saw them brought in the previous day.

They went upstairs next, going through their master bedroom, which now featured a larger ensuite and walk-in closet. They walked through the new guest bedrooms and the bathroom upgrade. And came to the last bedroom, across the hallway from their own.

“This is what I was painting the last couple of days,” Steve said softly, as he reached for the handle. He let Tony walk in before he flicked the light. The walls were soft yellow and green above white wainscoting, and all around the room baby animals were painted. Tony’s jaw was hanging when he turned back to look at Steve, who was leaning against the doorframe, much like he had just a few days before in the penthouse, this time looking much happier, though a bit nervous. “Do you like it?”

“Steve… this is… I’m speechless!” Tony's eyes were shining with unshed tears. “You did this?!”

“Yeah… I know we just kinda talked about it, and we'd picked the green and yellow when Jill asked for the colours. She needed help painting and asked if I wouldn’t mind… I haven’t let anyone come in here since I finished. I wanted you see it first. I’m sorry if assumed incorrectly or jumped the gun, it was just empty and easier to do, and -" Steve was interrupted by Tony jumping in his arms and locking their lips together. Tears were now falling freely down Tony's face, and Steve tried to brush them away when he pulled back, smiling as he himself felt a moisture on his cheeks. “That’s usually my move to stop _you_ from rambling.”

“This is so beautiful. I can't believe you did this. Thank you, Steve.” Tony turned back towards the room, Steve following closely behind, pointing out a few of the details. “Is that baby Yoda?!”

“Yup, and an Ewok. Couldn't leave those guys out.” Steve beamed. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”

“This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done… you'll be such an amazing dad some day, Steve.”

“Right back at ya.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his head. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

“How about we go downstairs, have some champagne. I can give you your other gift tonight if you want.”

“Gifts can wait until tomorrow. Champagne does sound lovely though.”

They shared one more kiss, before heading downstairs where Steve expected to find Nat and Bucky waiting for them, but instead found the bottle of champagne in a silver ice bucket with two beautiful champagne flutes and a note from Natasha.

_We thought you might want some alone time, so we snuck out. Congrats on the new home! We'll see you tomorrow. Nat & James xoxo_

“Looks like it's just us after all,” Steve announced as Tony poured them each a glass. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Nat letting him know she moved his blazer to the walk-in closet. He replied back a quick thank you, making a mental note to find it before they went to bed.

“You have some pretty awesome friends,” Tony smiled fondly as he handed Steve his drink.

“They have their moments,” Steve chuckled, still wanting to strangle Bucky for the earlier antics.

“I’m so excited to share this house with you. Build a home, a life. I love you so incredibly much.”

“Me too. God, I love you.”

They took a sip and both leaned in as if they were moving as one, tasting the bubbles on each other's tongues. Tony grabbed the champagne bottle and his glass and nudged Steve towards the new living room space. They laid together, arms and legs tangled around one another, looking at the space, their tree, finishing the bottle of champagne as they talked about the future, in absolutely no rush to move, content in their little bubble. When Steve noticed Tony hadn’t spoken in a few minutes he looked down, and found the brunette had fallen asleep against his chest. He tried to coax him out of his slumber but the week had clearly caught up to him now. Tony never fell asleep so quickly, even after they had sex. Steve brought him to bed, tucking him in and curling himself around the brunette, drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 This was so fun to write. Next up Christmas morning! ;)


	3. Christmas Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some implied (not too detailed though) sexy time right at the begining of this, you've been warned. It's only a couple of paragraphs, skip to 'best christmas ever' if you want to skip it ;)

“Merry Christmas, hot stuff,” Tony whispered against Steve's neck, getting a soft hum out of the blond.

“You're awake before me? Someone write that on the calendar,” Steve garbled, still sleepy as he turned towards Tony. “Merry Christmas, gorgeous.”

“So? What's my present?” Tony asked sweetly as he rolled on top of the blond, kissing Steve's neck and pulling his shirt down to reach his collarbone.

“I’m not even up yet, give me a chance here!” Steve chuckled as he squinted his eyes open, just barely. Tony was resting his chin between his pecs now, drawing lazy patterns on them.

“Well, some parts of you are up…” Tony mentioned suggestively, his hand roaming lower. “When we specified handmade gifts, we meant just not store bought, right? My mouth counts too, eh?”

“ _Tony…_ ” Steve whined as Tony kissed down his torso, his hands reaching their destination before his mouth did. Steve was jolted awake by Tony's mouth swallowing him down in one go, making his hands curl in the sheets beside him. “Fuck, babe, you feel so good. God I missed you," Steve managed to say after a few minutes under Tony's unrelenting mouth and agile hands.

Tony moaned and Steve's hands moved to his hair. He wouldn't last much longer given the wicked pace Tony had set from the get go. He could barely contain his hips from thrusting into Tony's warm heat, needing every ounce of concentration he could muster so early in the morning. He looked down at the brunette, as lust filled brown eyes met his through dark lashes, and the sight was all it took to send him over the edge, as Tony's name left his lips again.

“Best Christmas ever!” Steve let out, his brain cells clearly still sleepy and saying silly things, making Tony laugh, as he kissed his inner thigh.

“I am very happy you think so, gosh you're pretty when you come for me like that.” Tony slowly crawled up Steve's body, dropping kisses along the way. He collapsed on top of Steve's chest when he was face to face with him, crossing his arms over Steve's chest and propping himself up as Steve's arms draped on his back. “Now can I have my present?”

“You can have whatever you want right now,” Steve replied, flexing up to reach Tony's lips in a sloppy kiss. 

“Just want you, really,” Tony shrugged, a sweet smirk gracing his face.

“Already yours,” Steve answered, brushing a strand off of Tony's forehead. “Come on, let’s go make coffee.”

They got out of bed and for ready to head downstairs, each of them stealing a kiss or running their fingers along the other's body whenever they passed one another. Steve went to the walk-in to get a hoodie, and find his blazer, but the pocket was empty. He checked all his suit jackets, starting to question which he wore, but the box was nowhere to be found. He decided to let it go for now, making a note to check under the couch later, still happily basking in the hazy after glow of his cheeky wakeup, and Christmas happiness that came with it all. He joined Tony in the kitchen, falling in their usual morning routine naturally. They brought their coffee and bagels in the living room, neither in a rush to actually get to their presents, even with all Tony's earlier requests.

“Thanks again for this. I’m happy we're here today,” Tony leaned against Steve's side, resting his head against his shoulder as he spoke. He looked up at him and Steve kissed his nose, making him laugh.

“I’m happy too. Want one of your gifts?” Steve asked, grinning as Tony's face turned mischievous at the question, making him look 10 years younger. Steve kissed him properly before pulling him down towards the ground in front of the tree.

They exchanged gifts, both of them laughing as they opened socks and underwear.

“Nat told me I had to get you some, I’m sorry.” Tony looked sheepish as Steve just laughed at the Armani underwear Tony had gotten him. He would never get used to this.

Tony handed Steve a larger box, which contained an assortment of frames each with different pictures of them and their friends from the past 7 months.

“I know it's not really handmade, but I picked all the pictures and frames myself. We can make a gallery wall or something. Or you can bring them to work and hang them there.”

“I love it, thank you.” Steve bit his lower lip as he handed Tony a box that contained 2 little statues of Dum-E and U. “I asked Jarvis before I took anything from the workshop, and he assured me all these pieces were broken or not needed. They're for your office at work, or here, since I know you said you probably can't bring them. Wanted you to have a little bit of them wherever you are.”

“These are beautiful. You made them with scraps too?” Tony was running his fingers over the little replicas of his bots, recognizing some of the pieces, including one of the rings he'd first made for Steve but that came out small enough to fit a child. “Did JARVIS tell you what all of them were?”

“No, he tried to explain one thing from a reactor and I got so lost. After that he just told me if it was useful or not.”

“Thank you so much!” He leaned in and kissed Steve. “I have two more things for you. Here.” He handed Steve a small box. “That is the key to a small studio nearby. I rented it for you before you implemented the handmade rule, so it doesn’t count. I know you were getting discouraged with the job hunting, and I saw your face when Jill mentioned your paintings… I thought maybe you’d like a place to try out freelancing? There is more than enough space for an art studio and for you to do graphic design, so you have both options. Jill already said yes to helping you set it up. If you want it, of course. There is no pressure at all. We can go see it this week and you can decide. I won't be upset if you hate the idea.”

“I would love to see it, yes! That is so thoughtful, thank you.” Steve didn’t think Tony had been paying much attention when he was complaining about his job searching woes, since he knew Steve didn't need to be working, really. He mentioned freelancing once in passing, but hadn’t thought of it too seriously. This was a chance to consider it. “I guess your last gift works well with that theme then. Close your eyes for me. It was too big and I couldn’t wrap it.”

Steve got up as Tony covered his eyes. “You can look now.” Steve was holding a huge black and white painting. The lines and squares looked abstract to anyone who didn’t know what they were looking at.

“It's the skyline. The view from the penthouse?” Tony looked up to Steve, who smiled at him. “How do you always find the perfect thing… Steve, this is amazing!”

“It's really not much. I just felt bad after you said you were going to miss it… there isn’t much of a view here. It was made to fit the workshop wall, just outside the glass, so it won't get damaged. Or it should look pretty good on that brick wall over here too. You can pick where you want it to go.”

“As much as I want to stare at it all day, it is not being hidden in the basement. It should be up here for everyone to see.” Tony was staring at it reverently. “This is so incredibly amazing. You spoil me.”

“Oh please, look who's talking! It's really nothing.”

“I just need to grab one thing in my bag and I can give you your last gift, alright?” He kissed Steve and went to his bag in the entrance and handed Steve a second small box. When Steve opened it, he found a USB key in it.

“I hope there is some explanation to this…” Steve looked puzzled as he fiddled with the tech.

“Follow me!” Tony reached out his hand to Steve, who grabbed it excitedly. He led him down the stairs and into his new workshop, where a single computer had been installed. “I had one of the guys from work come and set this up. I guess, this isn't as much for you as it is for us… hand me the key.” He plugged it into the computer and typed a few commands. When Tony seemed satisfied with the display, he rushed back upstairs, pulling Steve behind him. “Read this,” he asked, as he showed Steve a text box on his phone.

“Tony that makes no sense…”

“Just trust me.”

“FRIDAY, what day is it today?”

“Good morning, sir. It is Christmas day, December 25th,” a female voice with a slight Irish accent answered back. He stared at Tony, who grinned joyfully.

“Hey FRIDAY," Tony asked, still looking at Steve with the same grin, "can you send a message to Natasha and confirm they're still coming over tonight?”

“Of course, boss. Would you like me to inform you when she replies?”

“Yes please. Thanks FRI!”

“You built me an A.I.?” It was Steve's turned to be shocked.

“I know, it is borderline within the rules, but my hands are required to code? Please don't be upset, I just thought you might like it, since you seemed to be using JARVIS more at the penthouse. And I can't bring him over here, for now, so there was a bit of selfishness there.”

“Oh gosh, Tony, I am not upset, not even a tiny bit. It is an amazing gift. It's my turn to be speechless.”

“I thought you'd be mad I was replacing your Google toys,” Tony admitted. "But, much like JARVIS, she can control basically anything in the house. She's not as advanced, but she'll get there."

“No, not a bit. Anything you make is better than what could come from a store, Tony. Thank you.” Steve opened his arms for Tony, who walked into the embrace. “I didn’t need anything really. Waking up next to you over these past 7 or so months has been the best gift I could ever ask for. Kissing you this morning would have been more than enough. I just need you, Tony. Nothing else.”

“Already yours, babe,” Tony returned back to Steve, smiling at the blond. He tucked his head in Steve's neck, humming contentedly as strong hands held him close, brushing up and down his back.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Our boys' first Christmas <3 I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Some of this will make more sense with the next one, I promise. I cannot wait to post it!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas, and a fantastic holidays all!!  
> Happy Christmas Eve Eve!!  
> J.

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally made it this way, just them on the phone. I think it's pretty easy to imagine how they're both feeling (I really hope it makes sense anyways, it does in my head).


End file.
